helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Zassou no Uta
|type = Single |artist = Buono! |album = partenza |released = February 2, 2011 February 12, 2011 (Event V) February 23, 2011 (Single V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |recorded = 2010 |length = 23:37 |label = |producer = |Last = Our Songs 10th single (2010) |Next = Natsu Dakara! 12th single (2011) }} Zassou no Uta (雑草のうた; Song of Weeds) is Buono!'s 11th single. It is their first single released on the zetima label. It was released on February 2, 2011, in both limited and regular editions, the limited coming with a bonus DVD. The single V was released on February 23, 2011. This was also the first Buono! single that was not featured in the anime Shugo Chara!. The single reached #9 on the Oricon charts and charted for three weeks, selling 14,794 copies. The single V reached #17 on the Oricon charts and charted for one week, selling 1,795 copies. Tracklist CD #Zassou no Uta #Runaway Train (ラナウェイトレイン) #JUICY HE@RT #Zassou no Uta (Instrumental) #Runaway Train (Instrumental) #JUICY HE@RT (Instrumental) Limited Edition Tracklist #Jacket Making of Single V #Zassou no Uta #Zassou no Uta (Live at the Garage Ver.) #Making of Event V #Zassou no Uta (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo "Beauty" Ver.) #Zassou no Uta (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo "Beauty"Ver.) #Zassou no Uta (Suzuki Airi Solo "Beauty" Ver.) #Zassou no Uta (Live at the Garage Ver. /feat. Tsugunaga Momoko) #Zassou no Uta (Live at the Garage Ver. /feat. Natsuyaki Miyabi) #Zassou no Uta (Live at the Garage Ver. /feat. Suzuki Airi) Featured Members *Tsugunaga Momoko *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Suzuki Airi Single Information ;Zassou no Uta *Lyrics: Iwasato Yuho *Composition and Arrangement: Inoue Shinjiroh *Music Video: Inoue Tsuyoshi ;Runaway Train *Lyrics: Iwasato Yuho *Composition and Arrangement: AKIRASTAR ;JUICY HE@RT *Lyrics: Ono Riku *Composition: HA *Arrangement: Doi Manao Concert Performances ;Zassou no Uta *Buono! Live 2011 winter ~Re;Buono!~ *Buono! Festa 2016 ;Runaway Train *Buono! Live 2011 winter ~Re;Buono!~ ;JUICY HE@RT *Buono! Live 2011 winter ~Re;Buono!~ *Buono! Live Tour 2011 summer ~Rock'n Buono!~ 4 *Buono! LIVE 2012 “R・E・A・L” *PIZZA-LA Presents Buono! Delivery LIVE 2012 ~Ai wo Otodoke!~ *Buono! Festa 2016 *Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ Trivia *This is Buono!'s first single to have an Event V. *The MV for JUICY HE@RT was featured in CLIPS vol.2 *JUICY HE@ART was used as an ending theme for the television show Bowling Kakumei P★League Oricon Chart Positions ;Single Total Reported Sales: 14,794 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 1,795 Videos File:Buono! - Zassou no Uta (MV) (Live at the Garage Ver.)|Zassou no Uta (Live at the Garage Ver.) File:Buono! - Zassou no Uta (MV) (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo "Beauty" Ver.)|Zassou no Uta (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo "Beauty" Ver.) File:Buono! - Zassou no Uta (MV) (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo "Beauty" Ver.)|Zassou no Uta (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo "Beauty"Ver.) File:Buono! - Zassou no Uta (MV) (Suzuki Airi Solo "Beauty" Ver.)|Zassou no Uta (Suzuki Airi Solo "Beauty" Ver.) File:Buono! - Zassou no Uta (MV) (Live at the Garage Ver. feat. Tsugunaga Momoko)|Zassou no Uta (Live at the Garage Ver. /feat. Tsugunaga Momoko) File:Buono! - Zassou no Uta (MV) (Live at the Garage Ver. feat. Natsuyaki Miyabi)|Zassou no Uta (Live at the Garage Ver. /feat. Natsuyaki Miyabi) File:Buono! - Zassou no Uta (MV) (Live at the Garage Ver. feat. Suzuki Airi)|Zassou no Uta (Live at the Garage Ver. /feat. Suzuki Airi) External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Zassou no Uta, Runaway Train, JUICY HE@RT Category:Buono! Singles Category:2011 Singles Category:3 Members Line-Up Category:2011 DVDs Category:Buono! DVDs Category:2011 Single Vs Category:2011 Event Vs